Barony of Lontshire
A small barony within the southern reaches of Elwynn Forest, east of the great farms of Maclure and Stonefield, and south of Crystal Lake. It has been ruled over predominantly by the House of Seyfried, with minor lapses in history. Commonly regarded as a quiet, farming fiefdom with only a small impact in the region's politics and economy. Governance and Legislature As a fiefdom of the Kingdom of Stormwind, sovereignty rests with the current King of Stormwind. However, all powers of legislative and executive decision are devolved to the Baron of Lontshire, who acts as the head ruler with autocratic power by decree. While on paper the baron acts as autocrat, in practice, the baron's powers have been voluntarily devolved to certain offices and districts, limiting the direct workload on the ruler. Daily legislative acts are handled and decided by the Baronial Council of Lontshire, often shortened to Baronial Council. The Council is consisted of ten members, five of which are the heads of the Five Offices, three of which appointed, and three of which elected by the people of Lontshire. Laws and ordinances are made by the council, and often handed over to the currently ruling Baron for his/her approval. The Five Offices The Chancellery: '''The Chancellery, headed by a Chancellor, is the oldest office of the government and acts as the main set adviser of to the Baron of Lontshire. Heads as a regent to the Barony in the case of the current baron's inability to rule properly or absence. Styled as The Most Honorable (First Name) (Last Name). Current Chancellor: Sir Albert Wilton, Bt. '''Magistrate Court: The regional courts of Lontshire, headed by a Chief Magistrate. The duty of these courts to uphold the laws of Stormwind and decrees set forth by the current baron. The Chief Magistrate appoints Justices of the Peace to hold judgement over minor, civil crimes. Styled as The Right Honorable (First Name) (Last Name). Current Chief Magistrate: Velenda Wilton The Stewartry: The head office of both the Baronial Civilian Watch and the Lontshire Militia, headed by a Steward. Often jokingly referred to as the "War Office", the Steward's duties are to maintain, train, and improve the Barony's civil and military defenses, as well as represent Lontshire in military expeditions. Styled as The Honorable (First Name) (Last Name), or as Steward (Last Name). Current Steward: James F. Meyler. The Exchequer: 'One of the recently founded offices of the Barony, headed by a Chief of Exchequer. Its main duties and responsibilities is to maintain the financial wellness of the Barony, as well as to regulate Baronial spending by audit. Styled as The Honorable (First Name) (Last Name). Current Chief of Exchequer: Martain L. Davis. '''Baronial Notary Office: '''Founded in the late summer of 623 K.C., the Notary Office of the Barony is headed by a High Notary. Its main duties to is prepare papers issued by the Baron of Lontshire, the Chancellor, or general decrees by the Baronial Council. Styled as The Honorable (First Name) (Last Name). Current High Notary: Robert Seifer Charges The Barony of Lontshire is divided down into three administrative districts, each of which is named after their namesake towns. There are currently three Charges: The Charge of Cassbury, The Charge of Melton, and, The Charge of Silison Barwick. Each of these territories are headed by a ''magnate, who is elected to a ten-year term. Each Charge also has an appointed sheriff, who is head of the Baronial Civilian Watch within that Charge and reports to both the magnate of that region and the current Steward. Each magnate has the right to carry to carry a four-man privy council to aid him in the administration of the Charge. The common configuration of the council is often an auditor, a Justice of the Peace, the local sheriff, and a local landowner. Military and Law Enforcement Since 465 K.C., Lontshire has had two branches of its armed force: The Lontshire Company and the Baronial Civilian Watch, each of which performing its own duties and services to the barony. Both of these branches report directly to the Steward as their highest rank. Lontshire Battalion A well trained, professional army that swear an oath to "protect the land and interests of the Barony of Lontshire, as well as the Kingdom of Stormwind." The barracks of this fighting force rests on the manor grounds of Seyfried manor. As a policy since 590 K.C., a person being sworn into the company does not swear his loyalty to the current ruler of Lontshire, rather he/she swears his loyalty to the King of Stormwind. In the final days of September in 623 K.C., the military was converted from a company to a battalion, with the proper changes to ranks and policy. As of 623 K.C., the the Lontshire Battalion holds two hundred sixty soldiers. Ranks Steward > Commander > Knight-Cap. > Knight-Lieutenant > Sergeant > Corporal > Lance Corporal Baronial Civilian Watch Form in 465 K.C., the Watch was formed as a Civilian-based law enforcement body to give a more friendly face as well as getting the local citizenry involved in law enforcement. A person being sworn into the Watch swears loyalty to the magnate of the territory they work as well as the Baron of Lontshire. Ranks Steward > Sheriff > Officer > Constable > Lance Constable Economy The barony carries a largely traditional and capitalist economic system, with farmers and traders accounting for most, if not all, of the barony's trade. '''Imports: Fruit, copper, iron, armor, weapons '''Exports: '''Copper ore, wood, river fish, marble Tax Policies The barony taxes both income and sales. The rates at which goods are taxed are decided by the Chief of Exchequer, and approved by the current Baron of Lontshire. Rosielyn Seyfried's policy are geared towards low taxes to let the rich settle without fear of having their wealth being taken. Taxes are collected twice on a yearly basis. Current Rates (624 K.C.) 2.5% tax on income for those earning below five gold per year. 5% tax on income for those earning between five and twenty gold per year. 7% tax on income for those earning between twenty and fifty gold per year. 3.5% tax on income for those earning above fifty gold per year. 3.5% sales tax on all transactions between merchants and consumers. Clerical and military spending excluded from such a tax. Category:Barony of Lontshire